Is It Too Late For A Second Chance?
by NeverLetThemTakeYouAlive
Summary: Jake's father has been absent from his life for fifteen years. When Bella meets a man who has never met his son, Edward and Jake's father may find they have a lot more in common than they thought...AU/AH, a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Yes, I have a new story. I want to test this one out on you all, like guinea pigs. Depending on the number of reviews I get for it, I will continue it. I don't really want to continue writing the story if no-one likes the concept. Which would be a shame, because I like this one. Enjoy!**

My alarm went off at 5.30am. I groaned. There was definitely something wrong with my clock. I set it for 7am every morning, but about a week ago, it started to play up. Last Monday, I woke up at a quarter to seven. I didn't mind then, because the extra fifteen minutes gave me time to get Jake's lunch packed and write him any notes that needed writing. I know that he's not my son, but my sister, Renee, worked until the early hours of the morning and didn't get up until about 11am. By that time, I was usually well and truly working.

And then on Tuesday, it went off at 6.30am. I was a bit grumpier, but didn't mind waking up early. The bright side was that I was able to put in an order that I had collected a few days before.

Wednesday, I woke up at 6.15am. Now, I was starting to get pissed off. Nevertheless, I went to the 24 hour grocery store and did the shopping before I went to work.

But on Thursday, my alarm went off at six. Man, was I shitty! I reset my alarm for 7am and went back to sleep, only to have Renee wake me at 11am, telling me that I should be at work. Luckily, in the Mary Kay business, there is always someone to cover for you, even if you've just slept in.

On Friday, I woke up at a quarter to six. I didn't bother re-setting an alarm, because I didn't have any parties to do this morning, but when I woke up with half an hour until the party had to start, the rocket was really under my ass then. I made it to the party with two minutes to spare, not caring that my entire outfit was crumpled or that my hair was basically sticking straight out from my head.

Over the weekend, I didn't set my alarm. Jake stayed at a friend's house on the weekend, so I still had to get up to take him there and pick him up. He would be turning fifteen in two weeks, and I was glad.

My sister had him when she was fifteen, and the boy that knocked her up was thirteen. I was only ten at the time, so I had no idea what was happening. All that I knew was that my parents were fuming, and we moved practically halfway across the country. Well, just into the next state.

But when Jake was almost a year old, the father came to visit. I swear that I have never seen Renee so mad. She was yelling and swearing, so I took baby Jake out onto the back veranda where I couldn't hear them, and sat there for at least an hour. Jake was crying from all the noise, so I gently rocked him to sleep and put him in his crib when the fight between his parents was over. I heard the door slam, so I knew that it was over.

So this morning, when my alarm went off at five thirty, I didn't roll over and go back to sleep. Instead, I got up and got my outfit ready, I showered and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed myself with the freesia body wash that Jake got me for my birthday. It smelt really good, so I vowed to get his secret of where he bought it out of him so that I could stock up.

Then, after I pressed my outfit and blow dried my hair, I decided to do some curling with it. It was slightly wavy, but always looked best if I gave it a subtle curl.

Then came my makeup. I had a shitload of it, considering that I sold it on a daily basis and got it half price when I put in a big order. I put on my foundation, mineral powder, a hint of blush, eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, lip liner, a pale lipstick and a clear coat of lip gloss. I was up early and had the time, why not utilise it and look pretty?

Then, I put the percolator on for some fresh coffee. I bought the machine a few months ago, when I quit my job due to an accident I had in the workplace, and I got a huge compensation for it. Hey, the people who compensated me didn't know that I was just extremely clumsy, so I didn't argue. I quit before they could find out about my eternal clumsiness and ask for their already-spent money back.

I put a pop tart into the toaster just as Jake grumbled down the stairs.

"Morning sunshine," I said brightly. He just grunted a response back and sat at the breakfast bar and just about stole my coffee which had just finished percolating.

"Sorry buddy, but you snooze, you lose." I grabbed the cup off him and made my coffee, putting milk and sugar in it. Lots of sugar.

Jake grumbled again and hopped off the breakfast bar, going to the cupboard and putting some more coffee beans in the percolator. He sat back at the breakfast bar, resting his head on the cool marble of the bench.

"Aren't you a little young for coffee? You have to wait until you're eighteen to start having coffee in the morning." Jake looked up and flipped me the bird, so I flipped him one as well. His eyes went wide in shock.

"Mo-om! Aunt Bella just stuck her finger up at me!" Jake called up the stairs.

"Mo-om! Jake started it!" I called up to Renee, sounding as childish as he did.

"Both of you, shut your fucking mouths, I'm trying to get a decent sleep here!" Jake's mouth went wide.

"Aunt Bella, mom just swore."

"Jake, let your mother get a decent sleep. You don't know how hard she works. It's tough on her trying to support all three of us, and I try hard as well."

"What about my dad? Doesn't he support us as well?" Jake asked. I felt sorry for the kid, he never knew his father his entire life.

"Honey, your father hasn't contacted your mom since you were almost one. Fourteen years later, I don't think that that's going to change." Jake looked glum.

"Hey, do you really think that you'd have it this easy if you lived with your mom and a man, instead of your mom and me?"

"Of course not. We wouldn't have a dishwasher or an endless supply of alcohol if he did."

I ruffled Jake's hair and smiled. "Of course." I looked at my watch and quickly drank the rest of my coffee before picking up my bag. "I'd better run Jakey. I have an early party today, and then I'm finished. How about I pick you up from school instead of you catching the bus, and we go get some milkshakes today? My treat," I said. I didn't get to buy Jake stuff that often, and if we hung out today, then I could find out what he wanted for his birthday.

"If you really want to. You don't have to waste your money on me," Jake said as I picked up my handbag and popped a couple of mints in my mouth.

"Hey, if you had a dad living here, think of the annoying aunties you could have. You wouldn't be living with the cool aunty, that's for sure. But I love wasting my money on you Jake. Speaking of wasting money on you, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked him.

Jake shrugged. "I dunno. Stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "What kind of stuff? You need to be more specific about stuff. Do you mean pink stuff or sparkly stuff? Cause I can get you both if that's what you really want."

Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "Haha, very funny. I don't really know. I'll tell you this afternoon."

I blew him a kiss and headed out the door.

XoXoXoX

I arrived at the house and rang the doorbell. There was no reply, so I turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. I walked in, very conscious of the sound that my heels made against the wooden floors.

There was a slight creak from upstairs. I swivelled around, but there was nothing. I heard a few footsteps and turned, but nothing as well.

I turned back to where the source of the sound first came from. There was still nothing. I was suddenly aware that it felt like something, or someone, was breathing right down my back.

I turned sharply and screamed out loud. There were two masked figures, both with axes in their hands. As soon as I had screamed, the figures started cracking up laughing, dropping their axes and giving each other a high five. I gasped for air, now aware that I was part of some prank.

A blonde girl came and slapped one of the figures, the biggest one, around the back of the head.

"Emmett and Edward! What the fuck do you think you're doing? That's Bella; she's come to do a makeup party!" The girl yelled at them. They both took their masks off, still laughing.

"We knew that she was coming, so we decided to trick her, see if she'd run away. I wanted it to be like that old movie, Edward Scissorhands," the biggest one said.

"I'm guessing that you're Rosalie," I said to the blonde girl.

"Yes, you'd be right. These two idiots are my fiancé Emmett and his stupid friend, Edward," she said rolling her eyes and glaring at the bigger one, who I guessed was Emmett.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby, it won't happen again. Promise," he said solemnly, holding his hand over his heart, before nudging Edward to do the same.

"Yeah, we absolutely promise, Rose. I swear on my kid's life," Edward said. His voice sounded almost familiar, but I couldn't tell where I had heard it before. Was he a telemarketer?

"Edward, you haven't even met your kid. He could be dead by now, and then you wouldn't be able to swear on his life because he's dead," Emmett said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Geez Emmett, when did you grow a brain?" Edward said sarcastically. I had to chuckle a bit at that one. They all looked at me.

"That really sounds like something that my nephew would say. He's almost fifteen, but he acts like he's almost five sometimes."

Rosalie laughed. "He sounds just like Edward and Emmett. They should really meet up sometime."

Just then, the door swung open and a small pixie like girl charged in, dragging a blonde guy behind her.

"Sorry we're late, but someone here wouldn't get out of bed," she apologised.

"You should get a phantom alarm setter like me," I said to her. "Every morning I wake up fifteen minutes earlier than the last, but I set my alarm for seven o'clock every day."

"That sounds like something that Edward or Emmett would do," Rosalie said, the pixie girl agreeing with her. Suddenly, it all clicked into place.

"Oh my god! Jake is the one behind it! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Who's Jake?" Edward asked me, a slight sadness in his eyes.

"Jake's my nephew. When he's been waking up the last week, he's been really tired, he almost stole my coffee this morning and I could have strangled him."

"Man, I really think that we should meet this Jake kid," Emmett said to Edward.

"Yeah, well my kid is turning fifteen in a couple of weeks. Maybe they should meet up," Edward said.

"They should," I said, and everyone stared at me again. "Because Jake doesn't know his dad either. His mom was glad that he made it to his fourteenth birthday without impregnating anyone, because that was what happened with her."

"Hey, if you girls want to put goop on your face, you'd better start because there is a game on soon and we'd like to watch it," Emmett said politely. I smiled at him and started to get the stuff out of my kit, arranging it on the table.

Emmett and the blonde guy left the room, but Edward stayed behind.

"Can I watch?" he asked.

"You can participate if you want," I said, as if I were talking to a small child.

"Okay," he said brightly.

I started the class and found out that the pixie like girl's name was Alice and the blonde guy was named Jasper.

"Alright, so this is the miracle class, this is the class where you learn about skin care and how to look after it. The next class is the colour class, where you put makeup on, and then there's a pamper class where you do masks and drink champagne and wear your pyjamas, that one's basically like a slumber party," I explained to the girls and Edward.

"Okay, so first I'm going to show you a couple of our exfoliations. There's the Microdermabrasion set, which has the exfoliation cream and a cream to put on afterwards, and you can use this basically anywhere on your body." Edward's hand shot straight up in the air, like a kindergartener being asked the answer to one plus one.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can I use it on my penis or will it make it all inflamed and swollen?" Edward asked seriously. The girls broke down into giggles, while I tried to keep the smile off my face.

"You probably could, I wouldn't know because I haven't tried it, but if you did, I would be very careful and discontinue use of it on your penis if it becomes inflamed." Edward considered that, then his hand shot up again.

"Can I use it on my ball sack?" I just ignored that one with a smile on my face and got them all to test it on their hand. But when I got to Edward...

"Alright Edward, you really want to use it on your dick? Here, put it on your dick. But just remember, you have to rub it in and keep it hydrated, or else it's going to rub the skin off and then it will be very red and inflamed," I said to him. So he just held out his hand like everybody else.

"Next, we have a Satin Hands kit which has an exfoliation, a balm sort of cream and a moisturiser, which I have some samples of so I'll give you all one now."

Edward got his and he looked at it, then opened the tube and squirted a bit on his hand, rubbing them together, then he put his hand up again.

I sighed. "Yes Edward, you may use it as a lube." Edward pumped his fist down in a sign of victory, which made us all laugh again.

"Now, we have the face cleansing. We're going to be using the Timewise selection, just because that's the one that we use for a class. And no, you may not use this one as a lube," I said to Edward as his hand started to go up. He withdrew it sadly.

We put on the face cleanser, then a face mask, which Rosalie and Alice got plenty of pictures of, and then the freshener and moisturiser.

"So, that is the miracle class. If there is anything in this class that you'd like to order, then now is the time to order it. But I'll also have you know that there is a Botanicals range for younger skin which might be more suited to you guys, but I'd probably get the Timewise because the products last ages and the Timewise helps reduce wrinkles. There is also an Acne Prone set which I wouldn't recommend for you, because I had a client that was your age and when she used it, she said that it felt like her skin was burning, and that's not the desired reaction."

Rosalie and Alice obviously didn't have much skin care, because they both bought a Microdermabrasion set, a Satin Hands set and the complete Timewise set. Edward was looking through the look book and decided to purchase the Mary Kay for Men's after shave gel. So I definitely made enough to order in some new products for myself.

I was packing up my kit while the girls went to make sure that the other two boys weren't making a hole in the wall, when Edward stopped me.

"Are you single?" he asked me. I straightened up to look at him full on.

"Yes, I am," I said, trying to make sense of what he was trying to say.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner or see a movie some time," Edward said, looking away nervously.

"I'd love that," I said, taking him by surprise.

"Wow, I really didn't expect that. So when and where?" he asked me.

"Well, definitely not this afternoon because I'm picking Jake up from school, but maybe tomorrow? I don't think that I have any parties booked for tomorrow at all," I said to him.

"Great. I'll pick you up around 9.30? How's that sound?" Edward asked me.

"Sure. I'll just drop Jake off at school a bit earlier than usual, he doesn't start until ten, but he has to be there at least half an hour earlier so that he can catch up with his friends."

"Why don't we just drop him off on our way? That'd be easier for us all." I considered it, and then agreed.

"Sure. Can I grab your number, and I'll give you mine and my address so that you know where to pick us up from," I said to him.

We exchanged numbers and I gave him our address. I finished packing up my kit and left, waving goodbye to them all.

XoXoXoX

I picked Jake up from school at four, right on the bell. He climbed into my Land Cruiser and plonked his bag down on the floor while I drove around to the cafe, which was almost full.

We ordered our milkshakes, I got a caramel while he got a chocolate, and I also ordered us a couple of slices of the rich looking chocolate mud cake.

We sat at an outside table in the shade and I told him about the plan of attack for tomorrow.

"Jake, how would you feel about me going on a date?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't exactly care. You don't have to ask my permission," he said, shrugging it off.

"Yeah, but I'm your second mom. If I started dating a raving lunatic, what would you think?"

"Okay, first off, you're basically my first mom, because my actual first mom I barely get to see because of how much she works, and if you started dating a raving lunatic I'd probably take the shotgun off the wall, throw it to you then run for my life."

My heart was touched. Jake considered me as his mom. It was true that he barely saw his mom, considering she worked from 6pm to 2pm at the bar. But unlike our mom, Renee made up for the lost time, taking holidays when he had his school holidays and catching up with him as much as possible when she had the chance. Whenever we were all together, I cleaned and cooked so that Renee could spend time with Jake.

"Well, I've been asked out on a date. All I know is that he's picking us up at 9.30 tomorrow and he's offered to take you to school instead of me having to take you in earlier."

Our milkshakes and cake arrived and Jake shrugged again. "Sure, that's okay. But one thing. I have to make sure that he's not completely crazy." Jake took a long sip of his milkshake while I did the same.

"That's okay with me. But be careful, he did ask me if he was able to put the Microdermabrasion on his dick, so I'd be wary too if I were you," I whispered to him, and he laughed out loud, while I did too.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a bit sad right now. Why? Because I only got one review and one story alert for this. Thank you Ashlay28. She's the only reviewer/alerter. I decided to post the second chapter to reveal your temptations/ ash's temptations. This is the last chance that you've got. I'll give you ONE WEEK to review/alert/favourite this story. I don't care so much for reviews, just please respond to the story or I won't give it another chance.**

I set the alarm on my phone, because I knew that Jake wouldn't even think of that. Lucky I did, because I woke up that morning and found out that the plug for my clock had been pulled out. Sneaky bastard.

I showered and wet my hair, putting on a slight bit of makeup. I had no idea what to wear, until I checked my phone.

_Bella,_

_Wear something cool and comfortable_

_Bring your bathers_

_E_

_Xx_

I was a bit confused. But I put on my multicoloured maxi dress, wearing my blue bikini underneath it. I brushed my hair and left it out, not bothering to blow-dry it. I went downstairs and found Jake eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar, smugly looking down into it.

I ruffled his hair. "I set my phone alarm last night. Your evil plan didn't work," I told him. He looked up at me and scowled. I chuckled and poured myself a glass of juice and put a pop tart into the toaster again.

I decided to pack a towel and sunscreen into a beach bag that I had, because it sounded like we were going to the beach. I put on my flip flops and my white sunnies before hearing a car horn.

Jake dumped his bowl in the sink, rinsing it first, and then he grabbed his schoolbag and put a mint in his mouth. I frowned at him.

"You are learning way too many bad habits from me," I said to him. He just smiled and kept walking.

Edward was sitting in his car, waiting patiently for us. He drove a silver Volvo, which Jake was already drooling over.

We slid into the car and Edward gave me a hug, kissing my cheek. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and a pair of board shorts, which I found highly attractive on him. He was wearing a pair of black sunnies too.

"Jake, this is my friend Edward. Edward, this is my nephew Jake," I introduced each other. Edward held up his hand as a sign of hello.

"Hey Jake. I'm guessing you like my car," Edward said.

"Aunt Bella, I know what you can get me for my birthday," Jake said, his eyes slightly glazed over as his fingers stroked the leather interior of Edward's car. I laughed.

"Not on your life. Do you have any idea what your mom would say if I bought you a car like this? She'd go off her head at me. She'd say 'I didn't get a car for my fifteenth birthday. I got pregnant instead.' Yeah, I don't really think that she liked being fifteen."

"Yeah, well she can sweat. Plus, I'm a guy, I can't get pregnant. But I could get someone pregnant if she really wanted me to. You know, just to pay my respects for her."

I laughed again. "Your mom was so happy when you made it to fourteen without impregnating anyone."

Jake chuckled. "Why?"

"Because your dad was thirteen when he got your mom pregnant with you. Remember last year how she almost wouldn't let you go to a birthday party if there was going to be girls there?"

"Oh yeah, and she went totally crazy and grounded me when I told her that I had a crush on Katie Spencer."

We all laughed at that one, as Edward pulled up at Jake's school.

"Bye Aunt Bella. See ya Edward," Jake said as he climbed out the door. Edward accelerated out of the school parking lot, but then pulled over and produced a scarf. He got out of the car and tied it around my eyes. I started to panic.

"Edward, what are you doing? Isn't this how people get raped or killed? Honestly, tell me what you're doing," I said, my voice shaking. Edward laughed.

"Calm down Bella, it's just so that you can't see where you're going. I want you to get the full effect when you're out of the car."

It didn't take much longer, only about ten minutes, but I was practically shaking the whole time, until Edward put his hand over mine.

"Bella, I'm not going to rape you. You need to calm down or you won't enjoy it as much. I'm trying to anticipate your senses, because when you get out of the car, it'll be like you're in heaven. Trust me, I brought my mom here and she wouldn't stop talking about it for a month." He stopped the car and my heartbeat was going at a million miles an hour, out of fear.

His door opened and closed, and then my door opened and he took my seatbelt off. I put my feet over the side of the car and he held my hands, guiding me up. He lead me along a bit, then he turned me around to face a different direction. I knew that he wasn't going to rape me, so I calmed down.

"Keep your eyes closed while I take off the blindfold," Edward whispered in my ear. I kept them closed as he untied it and took off my sunglasses.

"Now you can open your eyes," he said. I opened my eyes and gasped in wonder.

"Edward, this place is gorgeous! How did you ever find it?" It was truly heaven. The big garden was surrounded by brightly coloured flowers and bushes that had been neatly pruned. The grass was cut short and there was a cement path around the entire garden. The scent of the flowers was amazing, almost intoxicating, but in a good way. Edward took my hand and we walked around the path.

"I didn't have to find it. It was left to our family in my grandfather's will. My dad was going to put it on the market, but my mom convinced him not to. It used to be a bit of a dump, so I fixed it up. I pulled out the weeds, I pruned the shrubs, I mowed the lawn, I watered all the plants and I got the path put in." We rounded a corner and there was a huge fountain there. It had a waterfall at one end of it, and it was almost like a pool.

"I even bought that fountain and got it installed," Edward said.

"Edward, this place is amazing," I breathed. Edward took off his sunglasses and his shirt and ran up to the fountain, jumping over the edge and submerging himself in it.

"Come on Bella, you know you want to," he said. I couldn't stop looking at his body. He had the most perfect set of abs in the world, as if Michelangelo had sculpted them from marble himself. I had to pry my eyes away. I pulled my dress down so that I was just standing there in my blue bikini and I attempted to do what Edward did, jumping over the edge of the fountain. But, I failed.

I had one leg over, but the then other one caught on the edge and I just tumbled into it. When I came up for air, Edward was laughing at me, so I splashed him. He looked at me open mouthed.

"I have to pay for that water," he said, still staring at me. So I splashed him again and a smile appeared on his face.

"You are so going to pay for that," he said before swinging his arm back and pushing it through the water, sending the spray over my face, soaking me through and through.

I attempted to get out, standing on the top of the fountain teasing him, but alas, clumsy Bella returned and I fell straight on top of Edward.

He held me, his hands on my waist sending electric sparks through my body. I was almost floating on top of the water and my face was just inches from his. I didn't realise it, but our faces were slowly moving closer together. My lips were slightly parted, and his face inched closer to mine as our lips touched. My eyes closed and I'm sure that his did too. I kissed him back and he tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me into an upright position so that we were now both standing, instead of me having just fallen on him.

My limp arms somehow found life and made their way behind Edward's neck. Our lips were still moving against each others', and it felt like time was standing still. My body was tingling with the amount of electricity. This was meant to be. We had that spark that was vital to relationships, as Renee had once told me. Of course, what did she know about relationships? She got knocked up by a thirteen year old when she was fifteen, well, probably fourteen because...

Shut up brain! Stop thinking random thoughts! A ridiculously hot guy that you only met yesterday has just rewarded you with your first kiss and you're thinking about how old your sister was when she got knocked up?

Considering it was my first kiss and I had no-one to practise on, I was doing pretty well. We kept on kissing for a few more minutes, my hands trailing down his bare back to find his waist, and his hands moving up and down my back.

He pulled away first. "You're good," he said in a deep, husky, sexy voice, "have you been practising?"

"Well, you can't tell if someone has been practising unless you've kissed them before. So I'd say no. I haven't been practising, I haven't felt the need to practise before," I answered him.

"Well, for someone so inexperienced you're very good. But, you could be better. I think that we should do a little more practising," he said, lowering his head down to mine. I caught the sight of the time of his watch and almost flipped out of the fountain.

"Holy shit! No time for practising, I need to get home. Jake'll be wondering where I am."

"What time does his mom start work?" Edward asked me.

"She starts at six, but I'm usually home by four or a bit after, and if not I text him, but I'm really running late, it's almost five!" Edward jumped out of the fountain gracefully, and then before I could attempt the same, he put his arms around my back and below my knees, lifting my out of the fountain. He put me back down and I left my arms up around his neck, reaching up on my toes to kiss him again, and he leaned down, putting his arms around my waist, to meet my kiss.

I had to pull away quickly. If I kept going, I wouldn't get home until dark. I checked my phone for messages. There was one from Renee.

_B,_

_I'm strting wrk at 5 2day_

_1 of the grls called in sick so I'm doing her shift as well as mine_

_Havn't had dinnr yet, srry_

_Luv u_

_Nay_

_Xoxo_

I pulled my dress up and quickly slipped my flip flops back on and grabbed my bag.

"Do you want to come around for dinner?" I asked Edward.

XoXoXoX

When we were back in town, I quickly text Jake to tell him that I was almost there.

_J_

_Pcking up sum stuff 4 dnnr._

_Wat do u want?_

_Luv aunt B_

_Xo_

I didn't have to wait long for him to reply, he was quick at texting. Renee got him a phone when she started working the night shifts a few years ago, because back then I was still working from 8am to 7pm and he was alone for a while. It was also easier to contact him and tell him that I would be able to pick him up from school, seeing as he caught a bus most days, apart from those days when I didn't have any parties scheduled.

_Aunt B,_

_Can u plz do that fish thing wit the tomato?_

_J_

_Xo_

Edward pulled up at the supermarket, and we wandered the aisles, hand in hand, to find the ingredients for my baked fish.

"Okay, so we need about five pieces of fish, preferably perch, a couple of tomatoes, a lemon, and some more butter. What do we want with it?" I asked Edward. I picked up a couple of tomatoes and a fresh lemon from the fruit and vegetable section and we wandered around to the deli.

"What do you usually make to go with it?" Edward asked. I bit my lip, trying to remember.

"I think that I usually make my special chips to go with it. What the hell, I'll just make the chips," I replied. I quickly ran back to the fruit and vegetable section and got about five big potatoes. I went around to the deli and got the fish and got the butter from the cold section.

We payed for it and went home. When I opened the door, Jake was lying on the couch, watching some TV show that was blaring from the speakers. I nudged his foot with my hip and he gave a little grunting sound, so I picked up the remote and turned it off. Jake looked at me.

"Hey, I was watching that!" he protested. I just smiled and put the remote in Edward's pocket. Jake wouldn't go to those lengths to get the remote back. Especially as it was his back pocket, and the back pockets were very large.

Jake glared at me. I decided to give him something to do.

"Jake, can you please come and peel the potatoes? I'm doing my special chips to show Edward what heaven tastes like," I said to Jake. His face perked up and he ran out to the kitchen and started to peel the potatoes. Jake loved my homemade chips.

"What can I do?" Edward asked.

"Well, you can slice the tomatoes and then squeeze the lemon. I'll do the rest," I said, putting a knife and the juicer on the chopping board.

I put butter onto the bottom of the glass baking dish that I was cooking the fish in and also put a bit of lemon juice that I already had in it. Then, I laid the fish in the dish and put the tomato slices on top, and then I put the fresh lemon juice on top. I finally put the shredded cheese on top and put it into the oven.

"Right, now that has to cook for about half an hour," I said. Jake was done peeling the potatoes, so I dismissed the boys from the kitchen.

"Okay, Edward you can give Jake the remote back. You both have to leave the kitchen; my secret has to stay a secret until I'm on my death bed. Then I'll pass it on to Jake. But seriously, get out of the kitchen."

Edward whinged a little bit. "But I want to help you," he whined. I shook my head.

"Not in my house. Even when I usually make them, no-one is in the kitchen but me. Is that clear?" I said to Edward. He narrowed his eyes a little bit.

"Fine," he grumbled. He took the remote out of his pocket and tossed it to Jake as he walked back to the couch.

I prepared the batter for my chips and heated up some oil to cook them in. I cut the potatoes up and dipped them into the batter, cooking them almost individually. I left them on a piece of paper towel too soak up the excess oil, and then I put them into the oven to keep them hot while the fish finished cooking.

Two minutes later, I took the fish and chips out of the oven and served them up, pouring a bit of the leftover lemon and oil on top.

"Guys, it's ready," I called out to Jake and Edward. Jake ran to the kitchen and took his plate, quickly sitting down, already eating it. Edward picked up my plate and his and took them to the table while I got some glasses and a bottle of cola that we only ever drank on special occasions.

Edward took the first bite of his fish. The look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. I made a joke of it and leaned forward just a bit, looking at his crotch.

"You jizzed." Jake laughed at my joke, then took a sip of his coke.

"You wait until she makes her bacon, cheese and macadamia chicken. It's even better than this," Jake complimented.

"Bella, will you do me the honour of becoming my personal chef? Emmett can't cook, and I know that he'd absolutely die when he tasted this," Edward said.

"Well, I might have to go around and do a big cook up for you guys. Yes Jake, you can come but no Jake, you are not allowed to drink," I said.

We finished off our food and we put the dishes in the dishwasher. I opened the window, because it was boiling hot in the house, and I was almost blown away. I looked outside and saw some massive black clouds rolling in. There was a rumble of thunder followed by a flash of lightning. Oh no, my weakness was coming out.

I went over and sat on the couch, and I was visibly shaking. Jake noticed my distress and realised why as well. Jake knew about all of my fears and I knew all of his. He knew that I was freaking out, so he came and sat next to me and draped the big mink blanket over us. I felt a bit calmer now that I wasn't alone and I had some security, but I was still shaking and scared.

"Bella, I have a feeling that I'm going to have to stay here the night. The wind is too strong to be driving and I just heard on the radio that there's some hail in it. Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me as soon as he saw the expression on my face. I nodded shakily.

"I'm fine. I just have a massive fear of storms. I'll be okay once it's passed," I explained. Edward knelt down beside me and took my hands.

"Are you sure? Here, I'll sit with you," Edward said, letting go of one of my hands and sitting on the couch, pulling the blanket to cover him as well. I suddenly realised what he had said before.

"Aren't you going to be uncomfortable sleeping in your board shorts all night?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"Bella, I did pack clothes in that bag that I took to the garden today. I knew that we we're going to be getting wet, I just didn't realise that I wouldn't have an opportunity to change," Edward said.

"Oh." I was slightly comforted by this fact. I also realised that we'd probably have to share a bed. Jake had a single, Renee would freak if she saw a random sleeping on the couch and she'd probably freak even more if she came home and found a stranger sleeping in her bed. It was a good thing that I had a double.

We watched TV for a couple of hours, until the power clicked off. I huddled up into a little ball. Electrical storms scared me even more than thunderstorms.

Jake yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed," he said, "I have school tomorrow. Night Edward, night Aunt Bella."

"Good night Jake," I said as he went upstairs. I started to pull the blanket off and I stood up shakily. Edward stood up with me as well and held on to my arm, making sure that I didn't collapse.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a hot shower and go to bed. I'll be okay," I reassured him.

I raced upstairs and got out the silky pyjama set that Renee bought me from Victoria's Secret- and she'd kill me if she knew that they still had the tags on them, because I had been planning to return them- and ripped the tags off. I got out a clean set of panties and headed into the shower.

When I got out, I was towel-drying my hair and it took my totally by surprise that Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, his towel and clothes in his hands.

"Shit! Jesus Edward, don't do that ever again. You scared me so much," I said. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck outside, and I basically darted into my bed, pulling my quilt up to my chin. Edward snickered at me, so I picked up the small stuffed toy that sat on my bedside table –a gift from Jake- and threw it at him. He laughed again and ducked into the bathroom. His hand reached out and picked up the stuffed animal and pegged it back at me. It hit me square on the nose.

"Ow!" I protested. I heard him laughing to himself before the taps turned and water rushed out.

I settled in underneath my covers, waiting for the water to shut off. It shut off about two minutes later, and then it was only about thirty second before he emerged from my bathroom. And I knew why it didn't take him long.

He was wearing a pair of shorts, and that was just about it. His hair was still damp, so he shook it, sending water spraying all over the walls. I held up my hands as a shield, flinching away from the water.

"You'd better not have gotten my room wet," I joked. I felt the bed dip as he got underneath my covers. More thunder rumbled outside, and I immediately recoiled into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me right in against his warm body. I wrapped my arms around his waist as well, snuggling into his perfect chest.

I suddenly remembered and set my phone alarm, and then I locked it, putting in a PIN code that no-one knew, except for me.

I returned to Edward's warm arms and sighed in satisfaction. The last thing that I felt was his lips kiss my head as I fell asleep.

**There you go, a little bit of B/E fluff. Please, hit any of the buttons below and make me extremely happy. I want to continue this story, but if I don't get enough response, then I won't bother posting. Love yas!**


	3. AN

**I just had a look at the stats etc for this story, to see if asha was the only person reading it at all. I saw that chapter 1 had 34 hits and 32 visitors!! Why didn't more of them review or alert or wateva? I feel really down now. Chapter 2 didn't have as many, only 14 hits and 13 visitors. But I feel really down now, because out of all of those people who read it, only one reviewed. And I knew that ash would review, because she reviews everyone of my stories. **

**Please. Review it, alert it, anything. I'm not posting another chapter because I don't have it finished yet, but go over it again and review it or alert it. If not, I won't continue it until I get some more response from it. Thank you.**

**.Hale**


End file.
